


Take My Hand

by Reylo_trash_15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, F/M, Falling In Love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Leia Organa Ships It, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Skywalker, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo_trash_15/pseuds/Reylo_trash_15
Summary: Preface: The story beings during The Rise of Skywalker. Everything leading up to this moment does not change. Except for one thing. Rey takes Kylo’s hand when he offers it the second time. Poe and Finn fly up with the Falcon and see Rey taking his hand. This is where the story begins.This is my first post on here and I am an avid reader, but I do not write much. So I am open to any suggestions.This is also on Wattpad under the same name.I would like to keep the chapters around 700-1000 words so i am able to put them out faster, and with that, there will probably be close to 30 chapters.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 40





	1. Don't Be Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short chapters, but i plan on making them longer

Kylo stands up and walks away. Rey is lost, she does not know what to do. Does she comfort him? Does she just ignore him? Why did she even take his hand?

“Follow me,” he says, walking away. She snaps out of her thoughts. She catches up to him. As she walks towards him, she notices how big his chambers are, which is not surprising since he is the Supreme Leader now. They stop at the door. It opens. “This is where you will sleep; there are robes in the closet.”  
She looks around, and this is four times the size of her room on the resistance base. The walls were a light grey with red accents. The bed is in the centre of the room with grey bedding and red accent pillows. The closet was filled with grey robes with black accents to them. They all look similar to what she wore not too long ago. Kylo is standing in the doorway. With his arms crossed. She turns towards him.  
“This. This. Well, this is…” She could not form words.   
“It is not much, but it will do for now.” She is taken back by what he just said.  
“Not much, this is four times bigger than my room on the resistance base.” Should she have just said that she does not want him to question the location of the base?   
“Well, you are now my empress.” Rey is shocked when she hears those words.   
“I am you what?” She wanted to see if she heard that correctly.  
“You will rule by my side, like once before we will bring a balance to this galaxy.” That was unexpected.   
“Why?”   
“Do not question me, Rey, you are now apart of the First Order.”   
Was this a mistake?  
“I am going to shower and then sleep.” She was done with this conversation. She starts to walk away and feels him grab her arm.  
“You will respect me, Rey, they want to kill you, but I will not let them hurt you, but do not double-cross me.”  
“Fine, but let go.” He lets go, and he walks out. She closes the door and locks it. She gets undressed to shower and get ready for bed.  
KYLO’s POV  
“What is wrong with me, what have I done.” He is conflicted. “She does not belong here.”  
He goes into his room and does the same thing, showers, and changes. They both take a long time in the shower going over today’s events.   
Rey finally takes his hand willingly; she leaves behind her friends. They are both conflicted, but they will never share that with each other.  
THE NEXT DAY  
They both wake up but do not get out of bed for what seems like forever. Kylo gets up first and walks out without a shirt and begins to make breakfast. His scares are still there, and they cause him pain often, but not normal pain. It is mental pain, he wanted Rey to come with him, but she left. After a little while, Rey gets out of bed to the smell of food.  
REY’S POV  
“Did he make breakfast.” She thinks. She is hungry, so she gets out of bed. She grabs a robe to put on. She fixes up her hair into her three buns before she leaves the room. The closer she gets to the door, the smell of the food grows stronger. She opens the door and heads to the kitchen. She has not had a good home-cooked meal, well ever. The food at the resistance base was more like packaged meals. Right as she turned the corner to the kitchen, she sees Kylo standing by the stove with his shirt off. She is taken back.   
“Oh, sorry.” She said, not knowing what else to say. He turns around. She sees the scare that she gave him, it looks a lot better than before.   
“Rey.” He said.  
“uh, yea?” How does someone respond to that?   
“I made you breakfast, umm I did not know what you like so.” Why is he so nice.  
“Thank You.” She heads towards the table. There has been something on her mind for a while. Why is there such a big extra space, like how did he know I was going to take his hand? He brings plates full of food. There is eggs, pancakes, sausages, and hash browns.   
“Do you want coffee?” He asked.  
“Yes, do you have sugar?”  
“Of course, you need sugar, and yeah, I do.” He grabs a mug and pours the coffee. There are no droids in here, which is also strange, he is a very private man.  
“What does that mean?!” She says with a laugh.  
“Oh, nothing.”   
They eat breakfast, and it was strange, two people who hated each other are now eating breakfast together. They both get ready for the day. This is the first time Rey is putting on her new First Order robes. They are comfortable, but something still does not feel right.   
“Is there a training room?” She asks.  
“Yes, but first we have to go to a meeting.” She hates meetings. “I know I hate them too.”  
“Can you not read my thoughts.” It is really annoying.  
“It’s hard, not too because they are so loud.”   
“well, so are yours.” He is taken back at first. He goes to grab his helmet.   
“Why do you still wear that, everyone saw your face anyways.” She has a point.  
KYLO’S POV  
“It makes Hux feel uncomfortable.” It is fun watching him squirm.   
“That is a fair point, I guess.” They start to walk out into the hallway.   
“Do not speak until spoken too, they already do not like you.” He said that trying not to sound rude, but it came off as harsh. He needs to work on his manors.   
“umm, okay, you do know I can handle people myself, and I am a Jedi, so I can easily beat them.” Hearing the word Jedi made him flinch.   
“Do not say the word Jedi ever again, and I know you can beat them, but don’t.” He was not angry, but he was frustrated.  
“Fine.” She crossed her arms.   
They arrive at the door, which is being held open by stormtroopers.


	2. You Know What You Have To Do

“You know what you have to do.” Kylo said to Rey as he extends his hand towards her once again. This time Rey questions everything. She just found out who she is and her whole life has been a lie. There are hundreds of Stormtroopers standing by, just waiting. Rey takes his hand as the falcon flies up behind them. Poe and Finn see what she has just done. They are both angry and lost, but Finn can feel that Rey is okay. With Kylo’s hand in her hand, she looks back at the falcon and then back to Kylo.  
“Let them leave unharmed.” She says with sadness in her eyes. Her friends she just got back are now gone again. She looks back towards the ship.  
“fine.” Kylo says. She exhales deeply, with a sigh of relief. He turns towards the captain. “You will not fire upon that ship, if you do, you will deeply regret it.” His mask is off, which is rare, especially in front of everyone.  
“Yes sir.” The captain says. Rey watches the Falcon leave. She feels this hole in her chest, but she knows what must be done. They both have to keep their thoughts to themselves because what they do not realise is that they both want to turn each other. Once the Falcon is gone, Kylo lets go of her hand. He starts to walk away and then stops because he feels that she is not next to him. He turns towards her and without saying anything out loud but gives her a look. She walks towards him and they continue walking. They walk past the officers and Stormtroopers. She has no idea where they’re going. They make their way down the corridor, to an elevator. The last time they were both in an elevator, he was taking her to see Snoke. Which then he killed Snoke and they nearly killed each other. They both get into the elevator and this time she is not in handcuffs.  
“Rey.” Kylo says while looking into her eyes. “why did you take my hand?” Ever since they found out they’re a dyad in the force something changed. She looks up at him. His eyes are a dark brown and she can see his pain.  
“I can see the real you trying to escape.” There is sadness in both of their eyes.  
“Don’t think you can turn me, Rey. We have been here once before.” He says.  
“I don’t want to turn you and I don’t want you to turn me.” They both look at each other. Neither of them are fully on one side of the force, there is light in Kylo and darkness in Rey. They turn away from each other and the doors open. She notices that they are on the way to his quarters. She was just there stealing back important items. As they walk out of the elevator they both feel a change within them. They both brush it off as if it did not happen.  
The door opens to his chambers. It still amazes Rey that it is all white, and not dark. He rests his helmet down on the table next to Vader’s helmet. He removes his cape as well. Rey is taken back by everything. There is something different about him that Rey cannot place.  
“I am sorry.” Kylo said, as he leans over a table. Rey is thrown off.  
“What?” She says.  
“I am sorry, Rey.” He says again, but he adds her name. She is taken back. What has happened to him?  
“Ben?” She is unsure on what is happening at this current moment. He looks up, but he does not look mad or happy, he looks blank.  
“Please don’t.” Rey does not know what to do. She is lost once again. A man who caused her pain and had bult up anger within him. Is now calm and relaxed.  
“Sorry.” She said. She does not want to make him mad. She also wants to find out why he is being like this. He walks over to a chair and sits down. She walks over to him. “I know, I can feel it too.” She can feel his pain and he can feel hers.  
“Rey, I do not know what to do.” He says while looking up at her.  
“I know.” She said.


	3. Let The Past Die

While holding the door open, the stormtroopers are at attention. The tension is high in the room. First Kylo removed his helmet which is rare to be with and then Rey, the Jedi who is with the resistance took his hand.   
Both Rey and Kylo enter the room. All the officers stand at attention. Rey is behind Kylo. Once Kylo gets to his spot, he gestures to the seat next to him for Rey. Once they sit, so do the officers. When Kylo is not angry, he usually sits.   
"I sense unease about my appearance General Hux." Hux moves around in his seat.  
"uh no sir, I like it, the new mask." He is so afraid of Kylo.   
REY'S POV  
This is actually quite entertaining, seeing Hux squirm. Kylo stands up.  
"your thoughts are so loud," Kylo says though their force connection.   
"Sorry, but this is so fun." Kylo stands behind Rey.  
"what are you doing."   
"Just listen." Kylo addresses the room.  
"Like you, all may know, Rey has joined our ranks. She is my empress. If you harm her in any way, you will have to deal with me. And I know." He looks at Hux. "You do not want that."  
Hux moves around in his seat again. And she can feel the unease in the room even more.   
"Why?" She says through the force connection.   
"Do not question me." He returns. She pouts in her seat.   
They continue to talk about first-order business, and Rey is bored, and Kylo knows that. It lasts forever or what feels like forever.   
"Rey stands up," Kylo says. His hand is extended. She takes his hand. All the officers stand up as well, and the Stormtroopers stand at attention while holding the door open. Rey and Kylo walkout. Once they leave the room, Rey lets go of his hand.   
"Are we going to talk about this?" She says. This is all out of the blue—Empress to Kylo Ren, the man who killed his own father.   
"Once again, Rey your thoughts." Rey stops dead in her tracks. Kylo takes a few steps and then realises. He turns towards her. "Rey." She crosses her arms.   
"I want to train, fight and not sit in these boring meetings." Hopefully, that will get through his thick skull.  
"Fine." He says and starts to walk away. If Rey knew the ship better, she would have let him walk away farther, but she had to run to catch up to him. He is so tall. They get back to the room. Kylo puts his helmet down and walks towards a box. He opens it and grabs a lightsaber. It is not the one Rey came here with, but it is so beautiful. He walks towards Rey with it in his hands.  
"You will not be using my grandfather's lightsaber anymore, so here is one that was crafted for you." She takes it and examines it. The details, It is black with dark grey designs and some blue and red.   
"When did this happen?" When was their time in all reality?   
"I created it during your time on the island when you were training with my uncle." He created this? For me? So many questions.   
KYLO'S POV  
I hope she likes the design. For some reason, he wants Rey's approval, which is very rare.   
"Are you going to ignite it." He said. Rey twists it around and finds the button. She ignites the saber. It glows Red.   
"Woah." She swings it around for a bit and then disables it.   
"Since you want to train, you need a proper saber. We will start tomorrow morning." He says before he goes into his room. He takes a shower and changes into a less formal look. He is confused, hurt, and alone. For some reason, he is protective over a girl who he just met and who caused him great pain and suffering. But there is something about her that he finds interesting.


	4. You're Not Alone

He can hear the shower in Rey's room going, so he walks out of the room. He walks into an area only he can access, it holds Vader's helmet.   
"Grandfather, I am being torn apart, killing my father was supposed to bring me closer to the Darkside, but I have never felt so distant." His hand is resting on the helmet. "Ever since I found the girl in the forest nothing has been the same, and now she takes my hand."   
A force ghost appears  
"Ben." He looks up.   
"Who are you?" He replies, unsure of who this man standing in front of him is.  
"Anakin Skywalker. Many also know me as Darth Vader." Kylo's eye widen. "The dark side is powerful but lucky for you, you can still escape it. I was so caught up in saving the one of love, I let the dark side consume me in the process."   
"I belong to the dark side." Anakin walks over.  
"No." Kylo looks down, and he is gone. Kylo looks around for him, but he is a ghost. He stands up and can sense Rey is hurting. He rushes out of the room and back to his. He opens the door to Rey's room. She is standing there with a towel on.   
"Kylo!" He turns away quickly.  
"I… umm… I sensed you were hurt." His face is red.   
"Clearly I am just fine, can you leave now."   
Kylo's face becomes really red as he walks out of the room.  
REY'S POV  
Once he leaves, she curls up into a ball and sits near her bed. She can hear voices in her head.   
You belong to the dark side, like your grandfather. He was powerful, but you are weak.  
Weak like your parents.   
"No!" Rey yelled. She put her head into her knees and started to cry. "Get out of my head."  
I will always be here, Rey. You cannot escape me.   
The door opens  
"Rey." She lifts her head up. Still in a towel.  
"Please." She said. She places her head back into her knees. She feels him come closer to her. He knees down beside her. She raises her head up.   
"Rey, let me help you." He says in a soft tone.  
"Why?"  
"Because we are similar in many ways." She becomes upset at that comment.  
"I did not murder my father, I did not run away from my mother, I have no family, and you have everyone." Kylo is taken back. He stands up.  
"Fine, And my father hit that button, my mother does not want me, and I have no one, we only have each other." He beings to walk out. Rey stands up.  
"Your mother loves you, she misses you, mine ran away, I would do anything to have my parents hug me again, and you do not know me, you know nothing." He turns around and begins to walk closer towards her.   
"And you think you know me?" He is standing inches from her, she is still in her towel. "You know nothing." Rey does not take his shit.  
THIRD PERSON POV  
"Leia has told me a lot, so I think I know you better then you know me." She stands her ground. "I was just a scavenger all alone on Jakku for 14 years, you had a family who loved you, who took care of you, while I was grabbing scraps from old ships."  
"My life was not as easy as you make it sound. I was hidden away from my true past, my grandfather, Darth Vader, was unknown to me for years, I found out through someone else. I was supposed to be this perfect child, but I just wanted to be a pilot like my father, but my mother sent me to Luke to train." He was getting upset. "My own Uncle tried to kill me, Rey, so you don't know me."  
Rey is taken back by everything he just said. She is hurt. She walks closer to Kylo and takes his hand. She looks down towards their hands, interlaced with each other.   
"I am sorry." With his free hand, he lifts her chin up.  
"Rey, please don't be sorry, I am the one to be sorry." He lets go of her hand and places the other hand on her face. She wraps her arms around his waist. She stands on her toes.  
"Ben."  
"Rey."   
Their lips are closing in on each other. Their eyes close. Their lips touch. Once their lips touch them back away from each other. Like they are taken back by everything, and they are unsure about what just happened. But as they stare into each other's eyes, Rey's green eyes looking into Ben's brown eyes. There is a spark, it is nothing like they ever felt before, it is stronger than when they touched hands. They moved towards each other quickly with their lips crashing into one another.


	5. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a somewhat of a slow burnish  
> Also, I wrote this while was drinking wine, so it is probably not my best.

2 weeks later- At the resistance base  
“Leia, what are we going to do? And how is she going to find us again?” Poe said. He is just as worried about Rey as Finn and Rose were.  
“Poe.” Leia holds up a tracking beacon. “Rey knows what she is doing.” Leia rests her hand on his shoulder. “She is strong with the force, she is the only one who can bring back my son.”  
“What about the first order?” Finn walks up next to Poe.  
“Yea if she joins them we are nothing,” Finn said.  
“Boys, she can handle her self, she will be okay, and if she gets Ben home, the first order will be nothing.” She sits back down. Finn and Poe look at each other. “Finish packing, we have to leave here soon.” Once they leave. Chewy walks up to Leia.  
*Wookie noises*  
“Yes, I know Chewy, Ben will not be the same.” Chewy goes and hugs Leia. After Han was killed Leia and Chewy have not felt the same. Something or someone was missing. Chewy goes and checks on the falcon and Leia grabs the rest of her things.  
POE’S POV  
He walks back to his room, with Finn following him.  
“What are we going to do?” Finn said. He walks over to Finn, who was sitting on his bed. He places his hand on top of Finn’s  
“I don’t know, Leia said she trusts Rey, which I do too, but I don’t trust Ren.” Finn looks into Poe’s eyes.  
“I don’t trust Ren either, I want Rey back more than anything.” Poe releases his hand from Finn’s. Poe likes Finn, but he doesn’t know if Finn feels the same way with the way he talks about Rey all time. Poe stands up. “Are you okay?” Finn asks, still sitting on his bed. He goes to lean against something.  
“Yea.” There is a short pause. He has put up with Finn and not knowing long enough. “Well, no.”  
Finn stands up and walks towards Poe. Finn hugs Poe. It felt nice, ever since Poe’s mother passed away, well was killed by the First Order he had not felt so relaxed before he met Finn. Poe returns the hug. After what felt like ages, they slowly let go. Their arms are still wrapped around each other. Their eyes are locked on each other. There is a knock at their door, and they step away from each other quickly.  
“come in,” Poe says. Rose walks in.  
“So what are we going to do?” she says. Poe’s face is red, along with Finn’s.  
“I really don’t know, Leia said not worry about it.” They are all confused about what to do. Leia said one thing, but they don’t think that she is honest with them.

BACK ON THE FINALIZER  
“Rey wake up, we have to train,” Ben says as he is walking into her room. She started to move around. The door opened to her room. “Rey wake up.”  
“No.” Her blanket is over her face. He walks towards her bed and grabs the blanket.  
“Rey.” She uncovers her face and see’s, Ben,  
“Fine, I’m up. Why do we have to train so much though, I am fine.” Ben sits on her bed. He kisses her forehead. This is not Kylo Ren; this is Ben Solo. Her face becomes red.  
“Because.” He says as he wraps his arms around her  
“Well, that is not a good answer, so I am going to go back to sleep.”  
“mmm, please Rey, for me.” She smiles. This is defiantly Ben Solo.  
Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Empress Rey are needed in hanger one  
“ugh.” He unwraps his arms. “Rey now we really have to go.”  
“Fine, not because you said so” She gets out of bed. “Um, can you leave please so I can change, unless you want me to go in my pyjamas.”  
“Well, I mean, I would not mind.” He has his signature smirk on his face.  
After the kiss, they have become closer to each other. She rolls her eyes.  
“fine, I’ll leave.”  
“thank you.” She says as he is walking out of her room. She grabs her new clothes and puts them on, she still can’t get used to the dark colours. Once she is done clothing, she walks out of her room into the main area.  
“Ready?” She says. Kylo nodes and opens the door. They walk down the corridor to the hanger. Their hand rub against each other often. They reach the hanger and see Hux standing there.  
“Supreme Leader.” He says, but with a more ungrateful tone.  
“Hux, what do you want?” Ben was mad he could not train.  
“There are reports of Resistance fighters nearby, and we would like to deploy the fleet.”  
“Fine, but we will go with, we shall leave in 30 minutes, if they are showing up on our radar, their base must be nearby as well.” Hux nods and they walk back through the ship.  
“Rey, I am sorry, but we have to go check this out.” His face appeared sad.  
“Ben, please help.” There was sadness in her voice.


	6. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to keep the chapters around 700-1000 words so i am able to put them out quicker, and with that, i will be writing about 20 or so chapters.

“Ren, please control her,” Hux said, but Ben did not like that. He walks over to Hux in a hurry. He raises his hand up. Very similar to what his grandfather did many years ago.   
“Watch your tone Hux, choose your next words carefully.” He releases him. Hux drops to the floor.  
“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux says gasping for air.   
“Make sure my ship is ready.” He looks towards Rey.   
“Yes, sir.” Ben and Rey walk back to the room to change into more appropriate clothes. Once they are further away from Hux and other officers, Rey grabs Ben’s hand and pulls him to the side.  
“Ben, what are we going to do?” She has a worried tone in her voice.   
“I am sorry, but we have to go out there, we probably won’t find them, we never do when this happens.” Rey takes a deep breath. Their hands are still interwound, but they both are paying no attention to that.   
“What if they are there.” She feels his hand tighten.  
“I will do what I did when I was told to fire upon my mother, don’t shoot.” She looks into his eyes. “We have to get back soon. So we have to get going.” Their hands are no longer together, and they walk in silence back to the room, very few words are spoken.   
They are back in the hanger.  
“Rey, have you ever flown one of these before?” He was talking about a tie fighter.  
“No only the Fal…” She stops mid-sentence because she feels a sadness come over Ben. “Umm, but I am sure I can figure it out.”  
“Just follow me.” With each word said, there is this pain growing inside him. He walks over to a tie fighter, but it looks different than all the other ones. “This is my ship.” He points to the one next to it. “That is yours, our coms will be linked, just stay close.” They are both nervous, both Rey and Ben can feel it. Rey reaches for his hand.   
“We will be fine, Ben.” Their hands are still touching.  
“We are all ready, sir.” Once those words are said, their hands separate quickly. Luckily it was not Hux, so they should have nothing to worry about. Both Rey and Ben get into their ships.   
After 15 minutes, everyone has exited the hanger, and they are looking around for the resistance.   
RESISTANCE BASE  
“General, we have the first order on our scanners.”   
“Get everyone in ships, we have to leave now.” Over the intercom, she tells everyone to pack up now and get into shuttles.   
“Poe what are we going to do, Leia is having us all leave,” Rose said.   
“We will take the falcon.” They all look at each other and nod. They bolt to the falcon and get inside, Chewy was in there fixing it up.  
*Wookie noises*   
“We have to go save Rey,” Poe said. He makes his way to the pilot seat. Chewy walks up behind him.   
*Wookie noises*   
“Thank you.” They start up the ship, it takes some time, but once everything is clear, they take off.   
“They said they had first order ships on their scanners, so we have to be careful,” Rose said, and Chewy agreed.   
“We still don’t have an actual plan, Poe,” Finn said. Poe rests his hand on Finns.   
“Don’t worry, I am Poe Dameron remember.” He says with a smile. “But we should wait here and think of something.”   
“Wait, I thought you were Poe Dameron?” Rose says, laughing. “And can you guys just kiss already, even Chewy sees it.”  
*Wookie noises*  
BACK TO THE FIRST ORDER  
“Rey, how are you doing? Is everything going alright?” Ben asked.   
“Um yea, everything is fine here now, I am fine.” In fact, she really has a rough time, this ship moves quickly.  
“Rey, just breathe, I had seen you fly before you got this.” Their com is only between them, so they don’t have to worry about Hux overhearing their conversations.  
“Has anything popped up yet?” She asks with concern in her voice.  
“No…” There is a short pause. “Actually something just did, and I know exactly what ship it is.” It’s the falcon.


	7. Can You See My Surroundings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT OF BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN POE/ FINN/ CHEWY/ ROSE and REY/BEN

“Rey, just stay close to me.” They are both scared.  
“Poe!” They have picked us up on their scanners. “Rey is there.”  
“Finn, how do you know?” Rose asked.  
“I just do, we have to do something.” Chewy and Poe start scrambling around the control centre to try and jam their signal.   
*Wookie noises*  
“Good thinking Chewy, once we jam their signal we can try and connect to Rey if you’re right Finn and she is on one of those ships we can try and get through to her.”  
“Rey, you have to listen to me, this is the only way it will work.”  
“Ben, I know, but I can feel them. Finn, Poe, Rose, and Chewy.” The last name hit Ben.   
“Rey, do you not think I know that, but to keep this up with you we have to do something.”  
“Can’t we tell everyone to go back and say we got this?”  
“And when we come back without them, they will say we needed help.” He was right.  
“Let me talk to them first.”  
“Fine.” They got into her com before she could even try to get into theirs, with that Ben can hear everything as well because they connected their coms.  
“Rey. Come in Rey.” It was Poe.  
“Poe! I am so glad to hear your voice.”  
“Hey, Rey,” Rose says.  
*Wookie noises*   
“Rey.”  
“Hey guys, I need to make this quick, they know you’re here, you need to leave.”  
“We have come back to you,” Finn said.  
“I am doing fine here, you need to leave, Ben and I can only do so much.” That name hurt Finn.  
“Ben?” They all said at once. Rey knew she should not have mentioned his name, but it slipped.   
“Yes, Ben Solo, he is here with me. He is the reason why no one came after you once you left, but I need to you leave again, get off their radars.”  
“But Rey?”  
“Finn please, I am okay.” Another line joins in on the falcon’s intercom  
“You four are in trouble when you return, I told you not to leave, and you left.”   
“We need Rey back.”  
“Yes, I know, but she is doing fine, and she is there for another reason, come back right now.” The line ends.  
“Guys please, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Ben joins in.  
“They are closing in on your location, you need to leave now.”  
“Who the hell?” Poe says, but Chewy knows precisely whose voice that is.   
*Wookie noises*   
“Chewy I am sorry.” His voice was rough and sad.  
“Rey, please come home soon.”   
“Sir, we have found their ship.” A first-order pilot said to Ben.  
“Engage.” No one can hear what he is saying to the pilots.  
“You must leave now!” Ben said.   
“Rey.” The line shut off and she could feel them slowly drifting away.  
“Sir, we lost them? What should we do now.” The pilot said.  
“Take your squadron and search around the area, the rest of us will return back.”  
“Copy that sir.”   
“Rey we are headed back now.” He hasn’t heard Chewy since that day, and he is suffering inside.  
They return back to the hanger, once they land Ben hops out and walks straight out without even waiting for Rey and walking right past Hux. Rey has to run to catch up to him. Once she does, they do not exchange words. They reach the room, and Ben just sits on the floor near his bed. His knees are bent, and his arms are covering his face. Rey has never seen him like this before.   
“Ben.” He does not move. “Please, Ben.” Her voice is soft and caring. She can feel his pain. Like he did once before, she will do. She walks over to him and sits down next to him. She places her hand on his. His head rose.   
“I haven’t heard his voice in years, not ever since…” He pauses, but she knew what he meant.   
There has been a weird connection between them, and with the small kiss they shared nothing has been the same, they both feel different.   
“I know, but that was snoke, he is gone now, you are free.” He turns his head to face hers.   
“I am not truly free, I am paying for what I did. Every time I see you, I remember the look you had on your face, and it haunts me, the screams from you and Chewy.” She wraps her arms around his shoulders, she is small, but she makes it work. His body is warm against hers, and it feels right.   
“You are not alone.”   
“Neither are you.”  
RESISTANCE BASE  
Once the falcon lands, they are greeted by a very angry General.   
“You four are very stupid for doing that, what were you thinking.”   
“We needed Rey.” She stops Finn right there.   
“Imagine if you got caught, they would have our best pilot, engineer, asset and Chewy, I told you she is fine.”  
“She is with Ben,” Poe said, but something tells him he shouldn’t have.   
“She is doing well then.”  
All four of them did not know what to make of that.


	8. I know everything I need to know about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matture, I added when it starts and ends. It does not interfere with the story line

BACK ON THE FINALIZER  
They are both sitting there, Rey's arm is still wrapped around him. They have said nothing for what feels like forever. They just feel the warmth coming off from each other. Their heartbeats are going at the same rate, they are relaxed.   
"Ben?" She said. He doesn't lift his head up, which had fallen on her shoulder.  
"Yes?" His voice is deep and relaxing.  
"Can we stay like this forever?" He lifts his head up. He stares into her green eyes.   
"Yes, but I would like to sit on something more comfortable." He says jokingly. Which is uncommon. She has never heard him laugh.   
"Of course." They both stand up and go to bed. They both sit down. "Woah, this bed is so comfy." She had a massive smile on her face. Ben smiled back.   
"You can sleep here if you want." He looks at her with a sadness in his eyes still, but he wants to be happy. Their faces are inches are apart now.   
There is a knock at their door.   
"Supreme Leader, you are needed," Hux said. Ben gets up all angry and walks to the door.  
"Whatever it is, it can wait, now leave." Hux did not like that, but there was not much he could do about it. The door closes, and he returns to bed.   
"Hux is so annoying, his red hair and just his voice." Rey laughs. "So this is funny?" He said but in a joking tone.   
"Uh, yea I do," She said with her arms crossed. "It's actually hilarious." He sits up and grabs her waist. He pulls her on top of him.   
"We'll see about that." He starts to tickle her. She is laughing uncontrollably. He has never seen her smile. It's nice.  
"Ben." She said, laughing.  
This goes on for five minutes, and by that time, Rey's stomach is hurting with how much she was laughing.   
"Are you done?" He said. Very pleased he got his payback.   
"Hmm, I'm not sure." She says in a playful tone. She gets up and sits on top of him. "So what are you going to do about this." She said as she crosses her arms.   
In his mind, he knows exactly what he wants to do, and he has to hide his thoughts because Rey can sometimes read them. "Well for starters I can easily beat you in hand to hand combat, with no force allowed."   
"Is that so Ben Solo, I might add that I was alone for most of my life in a desert."   
"Well, you're not alone now, but I am bigger than you." She grabs his arms and puts them on each side of his head.   
"See who's the bigger man now." Their faces are centimetres apart. Ben escapes her grip and flips over with him on top now.   
"That will be me, Ben Solo." It was weird hearing him say his own name.  
"That is because I let you."  
"Somehow I don't believe that." There is tension rising, not a bad one, but a good one. Rey raises her head closer to his, they can feel each other's breath on one another.   
"Well, if I do this, then I can be on top again." She kisses him, and his body becomes free and limp. Their kiss is passionate like they have been waiting for this for years. They break away quickly for Rey to be on top again. "See, I told you."  
"Well, that isn't fair." He goes in for another kiss and grabs her waist. Her hands fall near his face, her fingers go through his soft black hair. A soft moan escapes his lips. He grip becomes tighter around her waist. Their kiss becomes deeper and deeper as each second passes. Ben raises his knees to bring Rey closer in.   
"Ben" His name escapes her lips in a soft moan. "Please"   
"Rey." She reaches to take off the robe she had on from earlier and during that he does the same. Their lips crash as soon as both of the shirts are off. She sits up and looks at him, her fingers are tracing the scare that she gave him back on Starkiller.   
"Does it hurt?" There is remorse in her voice. He takes her hand.  
"No, not anymore. You know, you made me rethink everything, ever since I saw you, I have not been the same." His dark brown eyes are looking into her bright green eyes. After a moment, she goes back and kisses his soft lips. She feels his hand on her skin, which has not been touched so softly in years. Both of their bodies become one, their breaths, their heartbeat. This is what it feels like to be in love. Ben breaks away from the kiss.   
"You don't want to do this, do you?" Rey said with sadness in her voice.   
"Oh, no I do, I just want to look at you." His eyes wander across her whole body.   
"Wow, who knew Ben Solo is such a romantic." She places her hands on his chest.   
"There is a lot you don't know about me."   
"Well, then tell me."   
"Another time." She does not push him.   
MATURE WARNING- does not interfere with the plot  
"I will hold you to that, now come here." He sits up, and her legs wrap around his body, and their lips are locked together. Each moment becomes are intense. Between her legs, she feels a fire. And between his legs, he feels pressure. He moans into the kiss, and she returns with a moan.   
"Ben." He lays her on her back and gets on top of her. He starts to remove her pants. She nods. Once he is done, she unbuckles his. He removes them the rest of the way. They are both still left in their underwear, but she can see the outline. He goes back in for a kiss, her hands run through his hair, and his hand is on her chest.   
"God Rey." He says.   
"More." She replies with a smile on her face. The heat between them is rising. He breaks the kiss for a second.  
"Are you sure."   
"yes." She says, grabbing his face to kiss him again. They both being to take off the rest of their clothes while still kissing. Once all their clothes are removed, their bodies are free and touching. Ben grabs her waist again. She starts to move her hips back and forth, and with each movement, she can feel him become harder. He moans. Rey is the one in control and Ben follows her commands. She grabs him and moves her hands up and down. He moans in her ear. She becomes hotter. She takes him and puts him inside her.   
"Oh god Rey, that feels so good." She likes his response.   
"You like that, Ben?"   
"yes!" he says breathlessly. She grabs his arms and forces them by his head. She moves her hips in circles. Their eyes lock onto each other. She goes faster. He wants to grab her, but she forces his hands down.   
"Stay." She said. He listens. No one has ever really told him what to do, but he likes it. The friction between them keeps growing.   
"Rey." He moans. "Let me." Her legs begin to shake. She is close, and so is he.   
"Take me." He listens and flips her over on her back, so he is on top. He thrusts his hips. "Harder, Ben." He goes harder. She grabs his hand and places it on her neck. "Inside me." He goes harder and faster, and then he finishes. "More." She said she is close. He thrusts harder with his hand still on her neck, after a short time she finishes.   
"Oh my god! Ben!" With her legs shaking and her dripping he rolls off of her and lays next to her. "That was amazing."  
MATURE END  
"I'd say so, god Rey you are so beautiful." He says, he turns and faces her and kisses her gently. "Rey, I l…" There is another knock on the door.


	9. That's How We're Going To Win

BACK ON THE RESISTANCE BASE  
“What does Leia mean by that?” Finn asked. He keeps repeating what Leia said, “she’s doing well then.”   
“I am not sure, maybe she wants Rey to bring her son home?” Poe says.   
*Gather all your gear we will be departing now*  
They all groan, they grab the rest of the stuff they had and make their way to the hanger.   
“The first order is close, we must leave and find another base in order to protect ourselves, it will be on Yavin4.” There is some whispering in the background. “Please make your way to the shuttles and pilots into your ships.” Everyone starts to go into ships, and within a few minutes, everyone is loaded up, and they are headed out. They travel on the backside of the planet to they remain unseen on both scanners and in person. Leia, Rose, Finn and Chewy are in the Falcon and Poe is in his X-wing. Along with C3PO and R2D2. BB-8 went with Poe.   
BACK ON THE FINALIZER  
Ben gets up and puts on pants. He is pissed. Rey lays in bed with a smile on her face. He swings the door open.  
“What do you want!” It was Hux at the door.   
“Was I interrupting something.” Ben does not like that comment.   
“Get on with it.”  
“We have spotted them leaving, but we don’t know where they are going.”   
“Send out a squadron, and keep tracking them.” He points his finger at him. “And don’t come to my door again.” Hux walks away. Ben closed the door and walks back to his room. Rey was not in his bed, but he heard the shower going. He walks into his bathroom and goes behind Rey. She turns around quickly.   
“Jesus Ben.” She said.   
“Sorry, but I can’t let you shower without me.” She walks him back until his back hits the wall.   
“Is that so?” She wraps her arms around his neck, and his hands fall on her lower back. Their lips lock together.   
“hmmm.” He moans. His hands fall lower, and he pulls her in closer. They continue this for a while and then get out the shower, and they put on clothes to sleep in. “You can sleep here if you want.”  
“I was planning to anyway.”  
“So bossy, I like it.” He says with a smirk. They both drift to sleep, and Ben has his arms wrapped around her. He likes feeling her warm body, and she likes feeling him as well. They wake up to an alarm being blasted across the whole ship. Rey grabs his arms and pulls him in closer, she just wants to sleep. “Rey, we have to get up.” His morning voice is something she can get used to really quick.   
“It seems to me you’re already up.” She says with a wink.   
“Oh trust me I would love to lay here with you all day, but Hux said that they spotted them on their scanners again and I assume this is what this is about.” She gets up quickly.  
“And you didn’t think to tell me sooner. Ben, those are my friends.” Her heart akes  
“I am sorry, I really should have, but we have no time to argue we must go.” She is pissed.  
“Fine.” She goes back to her room and gets dressed in her all-black robes and Ben puts on his, along with his helmet. They both walk out, but no words are said. They arrive on the command deck. The tensions are high the moment they both step on deck.  
“Sir, they are about to jump to hyperspace, do we follow them?” An officer asks, with Hux standing next to him. Ben looks down to Rey and back up to the officer.   
“Yes.” They have the technology to track them through hyperspace, even though the resistance thought they got rid of it, they made it more advance. The officer gives the command those below him.   
“On your command sir.” They look up at Ben, well Kylo Ren the Supreme Leader of the First Order.   
“Make sure you are tracking them and the moment they go into hyperspace follow them.” Rey was still furious.   
“yes sir.” They jump into hyperspace.   
“Let me know when we have caught up to them, the empress and I will be in the training room.”   
“Yes, sir.” They exist the command deck and make their way to the training room, which is near Ben’s chambers.   
RESISTANCE  
“General they’re tracking us.” An officer says through the Falcon’s com.  
“That’s impossible, I thought they did not have the technology anymore, which ship are they tracking?” She is worried.  
“All of them general.”


	10. You have everything you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a shorter chapter, I have been having a writer's block

BACK ON THE FINALIZER  
They both enter the training room.  
"Why, Ben." Rey is hurt, she uses the force to grab her lightsaber, which was Anakin's than Luke's.  
"Why what." This is not the Ben she knew.  
"Why are we going after them, they are trying to escape." She ignites her saber, he does the same.   
"They are the resistance, and we are the first order." She runs at him and swings, he blocks it easily. He does not swing back.   
"I am not the first order, I am a Jedi." She says, taking another swing. He says nothing. "Who are you?" She swings again but uses the force to block it.   
"I am the supreme leader of the first order."   
"No," she says with tears in her eyes. "You're the son of Han and Leia."  
"They don't love me." Their anger has turned into sadness. He extinguishes his saber. She does the same. He falls to the floor.   
"They do love you", Rey says standing there. "Because…" She does not finish her sentence.  
"How would you know." He says with tears running down his face.   
"Yes, they sent you away, but they thought it was the best. While I was with Han he told me stories about you as a kid and so did Leia, they miss you."  
"Well, I killed my father." Rey kneels in front of him. She tilts his head up.  
"I know, but I hear your cries at night, he will always be with you." She wipes his tears. They look into each other's eyes. Each second passing brings them closer together until they kiss. Rey has her legs on the side of him, and he sits up more. Their mouths fit perfectly with each other; each movement is in sync. Their tounges move around each other's mouths. They become more passionate with each other, anger to sadness to lust. Ben is laying down, and Rey is on top of him with her hands holding down his wrists. Ben would never let anyone control him, but he is so in love with Rey that she can do anything. They are lost in the moment and do not hear someone walk in.   
Hux clears his throat. "Supreme Leader." He does it again. This time they both heard and quickly get up—Ben storms over to Hux.  
"What do you want." He says with an angry tone.  
"They've stopped", Hux said, knowing what he saw would have been useful information if Snoke was not killed.  
"Send out a squadron, and leave, if you tell anyone I will personally kill you." Hux swallows, a bit scared.  
"Yes, the supreme leader." He leaves. He turns back to Rey.  
"Well, umm." Rey jumps on him and wraps her legs around him and kisses him.  
"I don't care." She says in between kisses. He kisses her back passionately. Moments pass since Hux walked in.   
"We gotta get going", Ben said with Rey still wrapped around him.   
"I guess so." She jumps down, and they both gather themselves. They walk back to the command deck, and Ben has his helmet on. A stormtrooper stands at attention when they walk in—the tension in the room rose.  
"General Hux" Ben said with his authoritative voice. Rey likes it.   
"Supreme Leader, Empress." He said nervously. He is afraid of what they are going to do since he saw them kissing.   
"Update?" Rey said.   
"Yes, ma'am, umm we spotted them stopping on Yavin 4." Rey looks at Ben, he can see the sadness in her eyes.   
"Send a squadron, we will go down there as well."   
"Yes, sir." Hux said more relaxed.  
"Hux, knock first", Rey said before leaving. Once they go and get back to the room to grab a few things, Ben takes off his helmet. He wraps his arms around Rey. And rests his head on her shoulder.  
"We won't take any troops with us when he lands on the planet, I will make sure they stay in the sky." She turns around.  
"Thank you, Ben." She kisses him.   
"Anything for my queen." They gather the items they needed and head to the hanger, they take Ben's command shuttle, but he does not allow any first-order troops on board. Before they leave, Ben tells Hux what the plan is.  
"If I see anyone on the ground I am coming for you." He said.  
"Yes, sir", Hux said and walked away. They take off and land on Yavin 4 quickly.


	11. Be With Me

Ben and Rey exit the ship and start to walk to see if they can find Leia before anyone else.   
RESISTANCE BASE  
“Land on Yavin 4,” Leia said to Chewy and Poe.  
“Why Yavin 4?” Poe asked. Chewy already knew why. Many memories from this planet.   
“It’s an old base that we took over many years ago.” She looks at Chewy. “Han, Luke and I, along with some friends, took this base over to destroy the empire.” There was sadness in her voice when she said Han’s name. She missed him dearly.  
“We’re about to land,” Poe says. He can hear the sadness in her voice as well.   
“This planet is beautiful,” Rose said.   
“Ah yes, Yavin 4, Han almost got cooked here,” C3PO says. R2D2 beeps at him.  
“How rude.” He replies.   
“Rey is close,” Finn says. They all look at him expect Leia.  
“How do you know,” Poe says. Finn rests his hands on Poe’s.  
“I just do.”   
“Chewy land there.” Leia points to a landing platform below the trees. All the other ships follow in behind them. They are still unaware that the First Order tracked them. Everyone exists the ships and gathers around Leia.  
“Don’t get too comfortable here, we might have to leave, but enjoy tonight.” Everyone cheers and goes their own ways. Finn and Poe walk into the forest.   
BEN AND REY  
“This place is beautiful,” Rey says, looking up into the trees. Ben’s eyes have not left Rey since they left the ship.  
“I agree.” He said, looking at her. She turns and faces him. She jumps on him, and he grabs her. Their lips touch. They both hear rustling in the trees, so Rey jumps down, and they ignite their lightsabers. They walk towards the noise.   
“Finn!” Rey calls out. Finn looks around and see’s Rey and Kylo.  
“Rey!” He goes running towards her. And hugs her. Poe runs after him and stares at Ben the whole time.  
“So, does anyone else notice the tall man behind Rey.” Poe was talking about Ben. Rey lets go of the hug, Finn goes back towards Poe.  
“Oh, umm, Finn, Poe, this is Ben Solo.” Both of them knew him when he was Kylo Ren. There was silence. Ben breaks the silence.  
“So I know I did some bad stuff, but I have changed, Rey has helped me change. Ever since that day, I was never the same.”  
“The day you killed your own father, you mean?” Finn says.   
“Finn!” Rey yelled. Poe takes Finn’s hand and walks a few feet away.  
“Finn, buddy, you can’t just say things like that,” Poe said.  
“But it’s true.” He replied.  
“Okay, yes, but what if he really changed, I mean, look at him.” Finn looks over Poe’s shoulders, Finn shrugs. “Finn, please, if you really like Rey then you have to be cool.”  
“Fine.” They both walk back over.   
“Sorry,” Finn said. Rey nudges Ben.  
“It’s fine.” He replied, a little pissed off. Rey changes the subject.  
“Where’s Leia?” Rey felt Ben’s hand grab hers.  
“Over buy this old docking bay, the first order tracked us, so we left, but I am guessing they found us since both of you are here,” Poe said.  
“yes,” Ben replied. “We upgraded our technology.”   
“Shit, we have to tell Leia now,” Poe said. “Finn do you remember the way.”  
“Yes.” Finn has not said much.  
“We are going with,” Rey said. She felt Ben’s hand tighten. “I am here with you.” She told him. They start to walk back to the old hanger. It talks a few minutes, but once they arrive, everyone has their eyes on Rey and Ben.   
“Get back to work,” Poe yells, and everyone carries on with what they were doing. “She’s over this way.” They arrive.   
“Mom,” Ben says, Leia turns around quickly.  
“Ben.” She says.  
“Yes.” He replies with tears in his eyes, he has not seen his mom in years. They both run to each other. Ben has grown a lot since then and it a foot taller than his mom. He bends down so she can hug him properly.   
“I am sorry.” She says.   
“Me too, I should have never gone to the dark side.” Rey nudges Finn and Poe to have them all three leave so Ben and Leia can have their moment.  
“I should have never sent you away, please never leave again.” He hugs his mom tighter.   
“I won’t” He replies with tears running down his face. They break away from their hug, and Leia sees his tears, she whips them away. “I miss him.”  
“I know.” She rests her hand on his. “So, Rey.” His face gets red.  
“What about her?” He asks.  
“Well, are you too a thing?” He laughs.  
“Mom, out of all the things.” She shrugs her shoulders.   
“I can get you and Rey a room if you want.” He smiles.  
“Yes, please.” She knew it. “So when am I expecting grandchildren.” Ben stands up.  
“Mom.”   
FINN, POE, & REY.   
They walk to where they are serving food.  
“So you and Ben, huh,” Poe says.  
“Yup.” She says with a smile. “He has really changed.”   
“I’m sure,” Finn says sarcastically. Poe punches Finn’s arm. “Ouch.”  
“Well, that’s what you get.”  
*Wookie noises*  
“Chewy!” Rey yells as she runs up to him. “I’ve missed you.”  
*Wookie noises*  
“Yes, he’s here too.” He was talking about Ben. They all grab food and sit near the falcon, Ben comes out with Leia shortly after.   
“Everyone, this is my son Ben.” Everyone has a shocked look on their face. “Many of you may know him as Kylo Ren, but I assure you that he is back to the light, thanks to Rey.” She points to Rey, and she stands up and walks over to Ben.


	12. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not posted in a few days, I was busy. Tomorrow is my 22nd birthday and I will be home for 2 weeks, so I will try and post during that time as well.

After the most awkward meeting, Ben has ever had Leia showed them their room.  
“Mom, I have to tell you something.” Rey walks back towards the bed.  
“What is it, Ben?” Leia replies.  
“The First Order knows you’re here. That is why we are here actually, but I told them that Rey and I are the only ones going down to the planet.” Leia does not look as shocked as Ben would have guessed.  
“I know.” That’s all she says before she walks out. Ben walks over to Rey.  
“What does she mean she knows?” Ben is perplexed. Rey is nervous.  
“I don’t know.” Ben senses she is different.  
“Rey.” She looks at him. “What are you not telling me.” She stands up. And pulls something out of her pocket.  
“Well, Leia gave me this before I left.” She shows him a tracking beacon.  
“You had this the whole time?” He was upset. What else did she hide from him?  
“Yes.” She said quietly. She feels his anger.  
“Why didn’t you tell me.” He was also hurt and betrayed.  
“Cause I knew you would get like this.”  
“Get like what?”  
“Mad.” He walks over to Rey.  
“Rey, I am not mad, but I wish you just told me. You saved me.” She looks up at him. “I was angry, but I understand.”  
“Ben, I’m sorry.” She hugs him, and he wraps his arms around her body. She likes when he hugs her, he is warm, and it feels nice to be held and loved. They break away from their hug, but they just look at each other—Ben’s hand cups Rey’s face. Every time Rey looks into Ben’s eyes, she cannot get over how beautiful they are. They are made up of multiple tones of brown, they are a golden brown, but there is dark brown around the iris. Every time Ben looks into Rey’s eyes, he still cannot make out what her true eye colour is. There is a grey ring around the outside, with green/blue tones that make up the most of the colour, but there is also this golden colour around her iris. It is beautiful. Rey stands on her tippy toes to reach Ben and Ben bends down. His hands fall to the small of her back. Rey’s hands are around his neck. Their lips lock, they fit perfectly with each other.  
MATURE  
Ben’s hands make their way down to Rey’s ass. She moans at his touch.  
“Ben.” She moans. Her fingers make their way to his hair. It is so soft and smooth. “Please.” She jumps on him; she can feel him getting hard. She enjoys it.  
“Rey.” He moans. Their tongues are fighting each other, both of them want to be in each other’s mouth. They make their way to the bed. Ben sits on the couch, and Rey pushes him down, so she is on top. She straddles his body.  
“Take off your shirt.” She said. Ben listens and begins to remove his shirt. His body is very muscly and soft. Once his shirt is off, she feels his body. “I can never get tired of this.”  
“How about you return the favour,” Ben said. He became to sit up, but she pushes him down.  
“Not so fast, Solo.” She is unsure why she used his last name. She continues with what she was doing. She began to undo his pants. She takes them off, and he is left in his boxers.  
“Like the view?” He said with a smirk.  
“Yes, now take off your boxers.”  
“That ain’t no fair, you still have all your clothes on.” She kisses him and rocks her hips along with his bulge. He moans.  
“You were saying.” She continues that while she takes off her top. “Do you like the view?” She says back, making fun of the way he told it not to long ago.  
“I don’t.” He pauses. “I love it.” He wraps his arms around her and pulls her in for a kiss. Their bodies fit perfectly with each other, their movements flow well. They know what each other likes. Ben likes when Rey runs her fingers through his hair. Rey loves when Ben has his arms around her. Moments pass and they are both unclothed. “Take control.” Ben was surprised because Rey is usually the one to lead. He winks. Ben is now on top of Rey. He starts to kiss her neck and works his way down until he reaches her area. He looks up at her. His tongue moves around. Rey moans with pleasure.  
“Ben.” She said. Ben moans while his tongue is still moving around, causing more pleasure for Rey. “Holy shit.”  
“You like that?”  
“Yes, don’t stop.” Rey is close, but Ben stops and moves his mouth to hers. “Why’d you stop?”  
“I want you to taste it.” He said, their tongues move around with each other. “You taste sweet.”  
Ben moves around, positioning himself to enter Rey. He has her put her legs up around him. He enters Rey slowly. He moans.  
“God Rey, you feel amazing.” He thrusts into her. She can feel him getting harder.  
“Harder,” Rey says, shortly after he releases inside of her. Rey comes soon after.  
MATURE OVER  
They fall asleep shortly after and do not wake up until they hear a knock on their door.  
“Rey, Ben,” Leia says before she walks in. Luckily they both have a blanket over them. “oh.” Leia says. Rey wakes up and hits Ben the moment she sees Leia.  
“Morning,” Ben says to Rey, but Rey turns Ben’s head to face Leia.  
“Shit, mom, what are you doing!”  
“Well I wanted to see how you two slept, but it seems you slept fine.” She laughs.  
“Get out mom.” She walks out slowly.  
“Am I going to be expecting a grandbaby soon?” She says as she closes the door.  
“Jesus,” Ben says into his pillow. Rey rubs his back.  
“We should get ready,” Rey says, and Ben agrees. The shower and put on their clothes. They walk back to the ship to see if there are any messages from Hux.  
“Supreme Leader, we are going to be landing soon, you have taken to long,” Hux said.  
“What did I say, I have it covered,” Ben yells back. He hears ships arriving.


	13. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa play 22 by Taylor Swift... cause I am feeling 22.

“Shit, we have to go warn the others, Hux is here. I am going to kill him.” Rey grabs his hand. They turn and run back to the base. “Mom!” Ben yells out. “Where is the general, he asks one of the pilots.” He grabs him and scares him half to death.  
“Ben, calm down,” Rey says, she can see the anger inside him growing. He looks and her and releases the pilot. “We will find Leia.” Rey sees Poe and Finn. “Poe! Finn!” She shouts.   
“Hey, what’s up,” Finn says, unaware of what is going on.  
“Where is Leia, the first order found you, and you need to leave now, they are landing right now.” Poe’s eyes widen.   
“Everyone gets to their ships and only grab what is needed, they found us,” Poe yells, everyone listens to Poe.   
Once he says that everyone starts running around grabbing things. “Leia is in her room, down that way and first door on the left.” Ben and Rey take off running. They arrive at Leia’s door, they push it open.   
“Mom, they’re here,” Ben said, he was scared, both Leia and Rey could feel it.   
“I know,” Leia said.  
“You know?” Both Ben and Rey said at the same time. They look at each other confused.   
“Yes, Ben, I know.” She said again.  
“How?” Rey asked.   
“Poe called right after you two told him.”   
“Oh.” Ben and Rey said. “They are packing everything up now, but you have to leave mom, Hux is coming here, and he is not a fan.”   
“Chewy is getting the ship ready as we speak, have they landed?”  
“Yes, I heard ships, so we ran here,” Ben said.   
“You two meet Hux and detract him the best you can,” Leia said. They begin to leave. “And may the force be with you, always.”   
“Thank you,” Ben said. Rey and Ben ran back to their shuttle and met Hux who is standing near it.   
“General,” Ben said, in his Kylo voice.   
“Supreme leader,” Hux said. He turned towards Rey. “Empress.”   
“Hux.” Rey hates him.  
*Can we get this ginger out of here* Rey said over their force connection.  
*I will work on it.* Ben replied.  
“Why are you here, I told you not to come down, you really want to be killed, don’t you.”   
“Well, you were taking too long.” Rey steps in.  
“Do you not know how big a planet it, I mean you are stupid so it makes sense.” Ben starts to smile and then goes back to his Kylo Ren face quickly.   
“Control her Ren.” Ben gets close to him, with his sabre ignited.  
“Watch it.”   
“What are you going to do?” Ben can sense he is scared.   
“Nothing, but my empress, on the other hand, she hates you more then I do, and I don’t control what she does.” Hux gulps. Rey ignites her lightsaber and walks towards Hux. Ben and Rey both look at each other.   
“You will leave now, or I will let Rey do as she pleases,” Ben said. Rey started to smile.  
“Do you think he needs a hand?” Rey says to Ben.  
“I mean, my grandfather and uncle did fine.” They both look back at Hux.   
“Fine, we will leave, but you have less than 48 hours, or I will be back down here.” They both turn off their lightsabers and back away, Hux calls off the troops and gets back into his shuttle. Once he has taken off Ben and Rey, let out a deep breath.   
“That was way to close, they still have to leave,” Ben said.  
“I agree,” Rey said. Ben kisses her on her head. “Let’s tell Leia.” They walk back to the base. Their hands are interlocked with each other. Moments pass and they arrive back. Leia is standing near the falcon.  
“Mom,” Ben says. He has not seen the falcon in years, his emotions are all over the place. Anger, sadness, pain, joy. Rey grabs his hand.   
*Wookie noises*  
“Hey, uncle Chewy,” Ben says. Chewy waves back with tools in his hand. “Why is Chewy always working on the falcon,” Ben says to Leia.   
“It has been through a lot, and it is ancient. You used to run through the ship and try to go on missions with Han.” Rey has never heard Leia talk about Ben as a young child and it was lovely. There is still sadness in Ben and Leia’s voice.   
“You have to hurry and leave before they come back, Hux said 48 hours, please mom.” Ben pleaded to Leia.   
“Son, I know, we will be gone by sundown.” Ben is relieved.   
“Thank you.”   
“You and Rey get something to eat and help us load everything up.” Ben gives Leia a smile and walks away with Rey.  
“That was cute,” Rey said.  
“What was?” He replied.   
“Leia talking about you as a kid, I never had that, and I never heard her talk to anyone about the young Ben Solo,” Rey said with a smile.   
“I guess.” Rey grabs his hand and pulls him to stop. He looks down at her. His eyes are darker, and there is a sadness in them. Rey hugs Ben.  
“It’s okay.” She says into his chest. He wraps his arms around her. They melt together.   
“Rey,” Finn said.   
“Finn.” She replied she is still upset about how he treated Ben.  
“Me and Poe are about to grab food, do you and Ben want to join us?” They could both feel this was forced but went along with it anyways.   
“Sure, that will be great.” They follow Finn back to the hanger and Poe is sitting at a table. Finn sits next to Poe and Rey and Ben sit across from them. This is nothing like the first order, they have service droids who create these fancy meals and drinks, but the resistance is smaller, and they do not have much. Their food comes from a bag to Rey; it is incredible, but many other people are not a massive fan of the food.   
“So, are you guys packed up?” Rey asks.   
“I don’t have many things, so yeah,” Finn says.  
“BB-8 and I are making some final touches on my X-wing, but other than that yea,” Poe said scooping some sort of food into his mouth.   
“They will be back soon,” Ben said.   
“How soon and why?” Finn replied. Poe and Rey both looked at each other in surprise.   
“48 hours and Hux went against my orders in the first place, he should have never come down here.”   
“I always hated Hux,” Finn said.   
“Yea, him and his ginger hair are annoying,” Ben said, almost laughing. Poe and Rey are still in shock with what they are witnessing. Ben and Finn both stop talking and look at Rey and Poe. There is an awkward silence, but it breaks with them all laughing. Rey has only heard Ben laugh a few times, and it is nice.   
TIME JUMP-40 hours  
Leia gives a speech before everyone departs.   
“As many of you may know, the first order found us, but with Ben and Rey’s help we will be departing here soon; hopefully, we will not be followed again, we have rewired all of our ships to be untrackable. With that being said we still have to be careful, Ben and Rey are going to make sure no ships are waiting for us, and then we will take off. Make final adjustments now, and may the force be with us all.” After her speech, everyone goes back to packing up those final items and making sure all the ships are good. Finn walks up to Ben.  
“I am sorry, I know you are not the same person anymore, and neither am I, so can we call it a truce.” Finn holds out his hand. Ben grabs it and shakes it.   
“Of course,” Ben says. Finn turns to Rey.  
“To my first friend, I am sorry as well for doubting you.” Rey hugs Finn. Poe walks up.   
“Group Hug?” And jumps in on the hugging. “Come on Ben don’t be a wamp rat, join in,” Poe says. Ben sighs and joins the group. Chewy walks up and hugs them all. They all break away.   
“Rey, I’m going to talk to Uncle Chewy, ill be back.”   
“Sounds good.” She stands on the toes and kisses his cheek. Rey sees Ben and Chewy walk over to the falcon. Leia stands next to Rey.   
“I have not seen him this happy in well, a very long time, thank you, Rey.” Leia grabs Rey’s hands.   
“The pleasure is all mine, at first I was not sure, but now I know it is the true Ben.”   
“I can feel he is sad, but every time you are with him, or he looks at you, that all goes away.” Rey smiles.  
“Well, I am glad I was able to bring your son home, my feelings for him were not true at the start, but the more I got to know him, there was a click in my brain, it has always been there, just hidden.”   
“Thank you.”   
“You must get going soon.” Leia lets go of Rey’s hand. “May the force be with you.”   
“Always,” Leia says before she walks away. Rey turns to Finn and Poe.   
“So are you guys a thing, cause I saw it coming.” Both of their faces get red. “You guys are cute.”   
“So are you and Ben,” Poe says. “We gotta get going, but Rey, please come back soon we all miss you.” Poe hugs Rey and walks towards his X-wing.  
“Rey.” Finn hugs Rey.  
“Finn, stay safe and may the force be with you and keep your pilot boyfriend in check.”   
“Always.” Finn walks towards Poe and Rey walks towards the falcon.  
“What are you boys doing?” She says, leaning against the door.  
“Just beating Uncle Chewy here.”   
*Wookie noises*  
“Just because I have not played in years does not mean I have lost my touch,” Ben says. Leia steps on the ship.   
“Are you ready?” She says to Chewy.  
*Wookie noises* Chewy stands up, and so does Ben.   
“I’ll miss you.” Ben hugs Chewy. Then he walks over to his mom. “Mom.”  
“I know.” They hug.   
Ben and Rey walk back to their ship and make sure they all leave safely. Ben calls Hux.  
“There is no sign of any resistance here.”  
“Very well, I will still send down troops.”


	14. This is our last hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not updated in a while, I was on vacation and quite busy, but I am back and should have the next chapter in the next couple of days. I will be starting college again in September, so I will try and write as much before then. The breaks in between chapters will most likely be longer.

The rebellion safety makes it off Yavin-4 and finds a new planet to set up their base. Ben and Rey make their way back to the finalizer. Ben goes straight to Hux, with Rey by his side.  
“You really want to piss me off,” Ben says to Hux. “I told you not to land on the planet, and you do the exact opposite.” Ben ignites his saber.   
“Ben, it’s okay,” Rey says using their force connection. Ben looks at Rey.   
“You little pet doesn’t seem to be happy with you,” Hux says while crossing his arms. Ben is tired of Hux treating Rey like she is weak. Rey could kill Hux quickly.   
“I am not his pet!” Rey shouts. She ignites her saber, Ben steps back. Rey holds her blade close to his neck.   
“Ren do something.” Hux is scared both Rey and Ben can feel it. Ben crosses his arms.   
“I’m good.” He is proud of Rey. Ben shuts his blade off. Rey looks into Hux’s eyes.   
“Next time, I would stop right before your neck.” Rey walks out, and Ben follows her. They head back to their room. Once the door closes, Ben pushes Rey up against it and kisses her passionately. His hands fall to her waist. Her hands make their way to his hair. Their tongues move around each other, Ben moans into Rey and he pushes himself more onto her so she can feel him. Rey jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. His hands move to her ass to support her. He walks over to the kitchen counter.   
“That’s cold,” Rey says as her places her on the countertop.   
“Sorry,” Ben says.   
“Is that bantha jerky?” Rey says. Ben was confused at first but turns around to see a basket with bantha jerky inside of it.  
“Uh, I guess so, do you want some?” He is unsure of how it got there. They eat a few pieces of jerky and get back to what they were doing.   
TIME JUMP  
Ben wakes up first, and Rey is next to him all sprawled out. She is cute when she sleeps, her brown hair falls perfectly on her face. Ben looks at her for what felt like hours, and then Rey starts to move around. She turns to him.   
“Morning.” She says you can tell she is tired by her voice. Ben kisses her forehead.   
“Good morning, sweetheart.” She smiles. Rey warps her arms around Ben’s warm body. He is not wearing a shirt because of last nights activities. “What do you want to eat?” He asks.   
“umm, cloud city pancakes.” She heard about these from Leia, and they were supposed to be fluffy and warm and delicious.   
“Your wish is my command.” They go to the kitchen and make breakfast. They eat and get ready for the day, Ben had nothing going on, so they were going to train and head to the library. They head to the training room, which is a short walk from their room. A stormtrooper stops Ben.   
“Excuse me, sir, but you are needed on the bridge.” He says. Rey grabs his hand to calm him down.   
“Fine, move.” He says. Rey has to nearly run to keep up with him.   
“Ben,” Rey says, he stops. Looks down at her and kisses her quickly. He begins to walk again. This is not the same Ben she knew a few moments ago. They step on the bridge, and he sees Hux.   
“Ah, supreme Leader and his empress.” There is something about his tone that does not sit well with either of them.  
“Hux, what do you want.” Hux pulls out something behind his back, it is a fighter pilots vest.   
“So you said there was no one there, but someone was there.”   
“Oh, you caught me…” Ben pauses and moves closer to him. “Listen here; first, that is an old base, from years ago. Secondly, I said to leave it.”   
“I know that, so I had it analysed, it is new.” He says with a smile. Rey becomes nervous. “So we are now going to check all nearby planets.”   
“Rey, stay calm, this does not prove anything,” Ben says using their connection.   
“Let me know if there are any updates,” Ben says before he signals Rey that he is leaving. “And don’t bother me.” He said before he left.   
“Ben, what are…” He stops her.   
“It will be fine, just don’t say anything.” He says in a gentle tone. They make their way back to the training room. They hang their lightsabers. They train for a couple of hours and head back to the office. Rey is still nervous. Rey heads to shower and Ben makes lunch. The rest of the day was a lot less hectic, they spent most of their time in the library. Rey was asking about his childhood and all the planets he has been too.   
“Ready to go to bed.” He says the time has flown by. Rey looks at the clock, and it is late. They make their way back and get ready for bed.   
“Good night Rey.”   
“Good night Ben.”


	15. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have not updated in a while, I have been busy and have had major writer's block. I start college in a week, but I plan on dropping 2-3 more chapters before then.

Two weeks pass from when Hux found the vest, nothing new has come up in that time, but Rey is still worried. Ben and Rey train every day and when they are not, Rey goes to the library. She never realised how giant the galaxy is, her whole life she has been on Jakku until Finn came along. Thinking of Finn upsets her, she misses all of them, but she knows what has to be done. Leia needs her son, and Rey needs Ben. A couple of hours pass since Rey entered the library. Rey thinks about all of her friends, she wonders if they are safe on their new planet, neither Rey nor Ben know where they went.   
“Rey,” Ben says behind her. She was deep in thought.   
“Ben.” She jumps. He is wearing his cape, which means he was in an important meeting. Rey stands up. “So, what now?” She asks.   
“I am unsure, Hux still hasn’t found anything else on Yavin-4, but I feel he is getting to something.” Ben wraps Rey in a hug, he hardly shows affection outside the training room and living courters, but he can feel her sadness. Rey wraps her arms around him. “I have another meeting in an hour, do you want to grab food and come with me.” She looks up at him.  
“Sure, I hope Hux is there so I can freak him out again.” She says while laughing. They grab food in the food court, which is different than the resistance. The stormtroopers mind their own business, but it is the officers who tend to stare at Rey. They grab their food and find a table, Rey always has a mound of food on her plate. Ben still laughs at that.   
“It still amazes me that you can eat all that.” He says with a salad and piece of colo claw fish on his plate.   
“This food is so good.” She says with a mouth full of food. Ben laughs, but there is something deep down inside him that wants to escape. They finish their food and head to the command deck. The stormtroopers at the door snap at attention when Ben walks by. Rey is still not used to that.   
“Hux,” Ben says.  
“Supreme Leader.” He replies. Rey is standing next to Ben, which makes her look small. “Empress.” Rey does not respond.   
“Any updates?” Ben asks.   
“No, but your knights have joined us.” He turns and points to them; they are standing off to the side, hidden.” Ben looks at them. Rey tenses up.   
“It’s okay Rey, they will not hurt you,” Ben says. Rey smiles at him.   
“Oh, also, there is some news going around the galaxy that your mother is dead.”  
“Liar!” Rey shouts and gets closer to Hux. “Leia is still alive, I can feel it, you have no right, you are weak and afraid, you hate that Ben is protecting me and that you can’t do anything about it.” Ben lets her go off.   
“Ren get her away from me.” He demanded. Ben crosses his arms.   
“You hold no true power; you are just another pawn in this game. The resistance will win, and you will lose.” He pulls her away from Hux.   
“Stay here.” He says. Ben walks close to Hux, with his lightsaber ready to ignite.   
“Listen here Hux, I don’t know what your plan is, but if you hurt Rey or tell me these lies, I assure you that you will take your last breath very soon.” Ben walks away, Rey follows him, well more runs to catch up to him. He steps out into the hallway and heads back to his quarters.   
“Ben,” Rey yells, he keeps walking. Something feels off about him. He is not Ben right now. “Ben!” She uses the force to push him. He turns around, and those are not the eyes of the man she fell in love with. He ignites his sabre and runs towards Rey; she does the same.   
“Ben stop, this isn’t you.” They exchange hits. “Don’t listen to Hux. I won’t let him hurt me.”  
“He thinks I am a joke.” They block each other blows.   
“You’re not; you are the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa.”   
“I killed my own father and hurt my mother; I have no one.” His emotions are flowing through him, anger, sadness, desperation, all mixed.   
“You have me,” Rey says, Ben falls to his knees and drops his lightsaber. Rey extinguishes hers and wraps her arms around him. “I am here; it is okay.” Luckily no one is around. After a few moments pass, they stand up and head back to the room. Rey gets ready to train.  
“I will meet you in the training room,” Ben says. He leaves, Rey grabs a couple more things and heads out. She arrives in the training room, and he is not there. Maybe he had something to take care of the thought. She practices her skills while waiting for him. She can still feel him, so she knows he is close. Moments pass, and she feels him leave.   
“Ben, where did you go.” She says using their force connection, which has gotten stronger over the weeks they have been together.   
“To find something.” He replies. Rey runs out to find a stormtrooper.   
“Where did Be..” She stops herself. “Kylo Ren go.”   
“He took his shuttle not to long ago ma’am.” He replies. She runs back to the room and jumps on the bed and begins to cry.   
“Why did he leave without me.” This reminds her of how her parents left her.


	16. It's not my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been over a month since I posted last. I have been super busy with school and work, but I have finally been able to balance everything and will be posting more.   
> Enjoy :)

REY’S POV  
3 weeks have passed since Ben has left.  
Rey has been training on her own, getting stronger and more skilled with her lightsaber. She is in pain, she feels alone and lost. All those years waiting on Jakku, alone, and she finally found someone she is truly happy with, and they just leave. Rey is furious at Hux, he is the one who caused this.   
She gets up out of bed and puts on her clothes. She grabs her lightsaber and marches out of her room. The hatred and anger are flowing through her. She wants Ben. She needs him. Countless Stormtroopers pass her, and they step out of her way just as quickly as they would with Ben. She arrives at the command deck quickly. The Stormtroopers open the door.   
“Hux.” She yells.   
“Ah, Ren’s pet.” He says with a smile, but that quickly fades as she ignites her lightsaber. The blade is inches from his neck.   
“Never call me that again.” Hux is scared she can sense it.   
“Rey, stop.” She knows that voice. “Rey, he is not worth it.” It’s Ben. She drops her saber.   
“Ben, where are you.” She is angry. “Please come back.” The connection disappears.   
“Next time, I won’t stop.” She punches him and walks out. Everyone around them is in shock. She leaves the room, but she can hear them talk.   
“She is scarier then Ren.” “What happened to her?” “Where is Ren?”  
She goes back to the room and drops everything and lays on the bed, she once shared with Ben.   
BEN’s POV  
“I have been gone for 3 weeks, Rey needs me.”   
“I know.”   
“Mom, I have to go back, she wants to kill Hux, and I can’t let her do that.”   
“Ben.” Leia hands Ben a small box. “Take this.” He opens it up, it is shiny, and old, but beautiful.   
“I…” He says.   
“May the force be with you,” Leia says before she walks away and Ben heads to his ship.   
“Always.” Ben boards his ship and heads back to the Finalizer. He always loved flying, just like his father, Han Solo.   
“Dad, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I am sorry.” A figure appears to his left.   
“I know.” A tear runs down Ben’s face. All he wanted was to be like his father. Fly and X-wing like Uncle Luke and save the galaxy like Han. “You’re strong, Ben, and Rey she loves you.”  
He disappears. As he is flying through space, he is planning on how to tell her. A few moments pass before he gets out of hyperspace and can see the Finalizer.   
ON THE FINALIZER  
“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is docking. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is docking.” Played over the intercom and Rey shot her head up and ran to the docking bay. Once she gets there, she can see his shuttle land. She walks up to the door after it lands. He begins to walk out. The moment she sees him, she slaps him. She tries again, but he grabs her hand.   
“Rey what are you doing.” He said he can feel her pain and sadness. She is trying to get away from him. “Rey stop.”  
“Why did you leave me.” She said, with a tear running down her face. Ben issues all the Stormtroopers and officers away. He walks back onto the ship so they can talk.   
“Rey, listen.” He said as they both sit down. “I went to go see my mother, after Hux, I wanted to check in on her.”   
“Why didn’t you tell me, you could have told me, you left me alone, just like my parents.” He rests his hand on her cheek.   
“Rey, I am here now, I am sorry, truly, I should have told you.” She looks up at him. He is Ben, his dark brown eyes, she can still see the pain from the past, but this is Ben. She kisses him. “Rey…”   
“I know.” He smiles and kisses her back. Their lips longed for each other for so long. “Let’s go.” They both get up and head back to the room. Ben has not seen Hux yet, which is good, for both of them.   
“So you punched Hux?” He says with a smile.  
“Yes, he was making me mad, so I punched him.” Ben grabs her hand as they continue to walk down to hall back to their room. After their short walk, they arrive at their room. It feels weird to both of them. Ben looks over and sees that his side is untouched. It is later in the day so they both shower, separately and gets ready for dinner, which instead of going to the mess hall they are going to eat in the room.   
“What do you want for dinner?” Rey is still amazing at the number of food choices she has.  
“Umm, what about your favourite food as a kid.”   
“Well, I always loved when we had Chandrilan squall tendermeat.” Ben thinks back to when his family was a family, and they would all sit around the table and eat together before they sent him away.   
“What is that?” Rey has never heard of that before.   
“It comes from the planet Charilia, which is where I was born, and it is a form of meat, and it is always topped with colla sauce, it is delicious.”   
“You never told me about your homeworld.”   
“I can tell you more over dinner.”


	17. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have not updated in months, school and work have kept me very busy. I am on winter break now, so I should/ will post more. Please enjoy this chapter.   
> There will be a mature section and drinking, but it does not specify what they are drinking.

Ben makes him and Rey dinner. All Rey has ever known food wise is just what was on Jakku. Which she really wouldn’t call food.   
“Ben that smells amazing,” Rey says. Instead of having a droid make the food, Ben is.   
“Well, I learned from the best.” Ben thinks about his mom and how she would always cook on his birthday. Ben finishes cooking the food and plates it. Rey grabs the drinks, and they sit at the table. The awkward tension rises the moment they both sit down. Even though they have eaten together before this feels different. Rey takes the first bit. Ben watches her and waits for her approval.   
“So, how is it?” He asks.  
“This is really good, Ben, like really good.” She says as she takes another bit.   
“Good.” He says, laughing. Further, into the dinner, they begin talking about their homeworlds.  
“So, what was Charilia like?” Rey has only seen a few other planets, but most of her life was spent on Jakku.   
“Uh, well there are rolling hills, that are as green your eyes, and calm seas. After the battle of Endor, my mother and father went there and created the new Republic’s Galactic Senate.” Rey is amazed, her homeworld is nothing like that. “But I was not there for very long.” There was a sadness in his voice.   
“I am sorry, Ben.” Rey reaches her hand across the table and places it on his. They both smile.   
“I would have loved to see it, I grew up on Jakku, and you already know what that planet is like, just another desert planet.” Ben squeezes Rey’s hand. “Only sand and the blistering sun.”   
There is a silence between them, they pull away their hands and both take a sip of their drink. They finish their meals shortly after.   
“Ben?” Rey asked.  
“Yes?” He replied.  
“Can I have another one of those drinks, they were really good.” She said while laughing.  
“Of course.” He grabs her cup and fills it up. “Be careful; these drinks are not what you are used too.”   
“I know.” Those words hit Ben hard. He would always hear his parents say it as a child. He smiles, but there is sadness on his face. He takes another sip and fills up with glass again. Rey becomes very talkative and smiley. Ben just laughs at her. “Ben these drinks are so good, like wow.” She says with a slur. He places his drink on the table and walks next to her to hold her, so she does not fall over.   
“Yes, they are.” She trips while they are walking towards the bed, but Ben grabs her. The way he holds her is similar to how a man dips a woman while they are dancing, so elegant and graceful. “Rey, I think it is time for you to lay down.” She pulls him towards her, and he loses his balance and falls onto the bed. “Rey.”  
“Ben, I am fine, I just tripped over your huge feet.” She says, laughing. He pushes a strand of hair out of her face.   
“Sure.” His smile can light up a room, but he must keep up his stern appearance. This night is perfect, and he does not want it to end. Rey brushes her hands through his long black silky hair.   
“Your hair is always so perfect,” Rey says, and she continues to move her hand through his hair. “Thank my dad for that.” He says with a smirk. She stops moving and looks into his eyes, and he does the same. Her bright green eyes and his dark brown eyes. Their bond is growing. They both lean into each other at the same time, their lips touch.   
MATURE STUFF  
Rey feels butterflies below her waist. Ben’s pants are becoming tighter with every kiss. Ben picks Rey up and moves her to the top of the bed. She pulls him back down and begins to kiss him again, this time her tongue slips in between his teeth, they tongues go back and forth into each other’s mouths without missing a beat.   
“Take off your shirt,” Rey says.   
“Very demanding.” Ben begins to take off his shirt and throws it on the ground. Rey gets on top of him and takes her shirt off. Ben grabs her waist and pulls her back down. Rey can feel his bulge with every movement she makes. She wants him just as bad as he wants her.   
“Take off your pants.” He does as he is told, and she takes hers off as well. They are both left with nothing on and with a pile of clothes next to the bed. She rocks her hips back and forth along with his large cock. He moans at every movement.   
“Please Rey.” He begs her. She kisses his lips and slowly moves down. Inch by inch, she can feel him becoming harder. She places her hands around his cock and stroking it. He moans, she likes how he feels in her hands. “hmmm Rey.” She puts her mouth on his cock and begins to suck his juices. He places his hand on her head, not wanting her to move. With every movement, he comes closer to cum. Her eyes are locked onto his, she wants to see his face. “More Rey, more.” She obliges, his body becomes tense, and he releases his cum into her mouth. She slowly releases her mouth from his wet cock. She climbs back to him.   
“Did you like that?” She said with a smile.   
“Of course.” He grabs her and kisses her lips, he can taste himself on her, but he does not care. With her area pulsing and wanting him inside her, she positions herself on him with his tip close to her.   
“Cum inside me Ben.”   
“Yes, ma’am.” His large cock enters her tight area. “Oh god, Rey, you feel so good.” She begins to move her hips back and forth. Moving faster and faster. She moans into his ear.   
“God, Ben.” They begin to move with each other creating more friction between them. “Harder.” He thrusts into her hard, he is about to cum. And so is she. When she reaches her climax, she lays on top of Ben. His cum fills her, and when he pulls out his cock her juices cover him.   
END OF MATURE STUFF  
“Ben that was amazing.” He smiles.  
“I know.” She wraps her arms around him, and soon they fall asleep. His arms are around her whole body. He does not want to let her go. They both feel safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
